A song, A wish, A dream, A reckoning
by Sderai
Summary: long title, small ONESHOT, slight AA, questions are asked, answers given and a little thing explained.
1. Chapter 1

this was writtin a while ago, but I'm only just begining to go through everything and type it up/ post it. the song (Te haranui) is a christmas song that I have adapted, the origanal (at the end) tells of Marsdens first christmas in NZ, and him sharing the word with the Maori. I've changed it to be telling of the ending of wars and the begining of a new age.

Disclaimer: Don't own, Can't sue (not that you could anyway.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Not on a snowy night, by star or candle light."_

The soft voice of Estel filled the room, singing his daughter to sleep.

"_Nor by an elfin band,_

_Tthere came to our dear land." _

The girls eyes were nearly closed,

"_Te Haranui, Te haranui, Te haranui,_

_glad tidings of great joy."_

She snuggled closer to him, curling up slightly.

"_But on a summers day, _

_within a quiet bay,_

_the suffering people heard,_

_the great and glorius word."_

The girl was breathing gently now, and Estel just finished the verse before standing and creeping out. Closing the door, he was confronted by Arwen. "Your son, my lord, seems to want you."

Aragorn cocked his head. Sure enough, he could hear the plaintive cry,

"Ada! Ada!" issuing from his son. Sighing, he ghosted off. Opening the door, he said, quietly, "My son, you are distressing your mother. What is it?" sitting up as Aragorn crept in, the boy pointed a tremulous hand towards the window, "Ain't that the eye, Ada? Ain't he looking at us now?"

Dunudian stiffened, loking out the window, then relaxed. Sitting on the bed, Aragorn again, teaching his on like Elrond once taught him, he thought ruefully. "You see my son, that is not the eye, that is the moon. A full moon. It is not the opposite of the Eye, nor is it in league with the Eye. Do you understand?"

The boy nodded, "I still don't like it much, Ada."

His father hugged him, though he thought it strange that any child of his should hate the night, he never had had that problem. Truth told, he'd never considered it before. "Well, maybe this'll help." He said, "On nights like tonight, when the moon is full and bright, it shines so over everywhere. In hobbiton, Sam Gamgee will be tending the gardens, making everything beautiful, especially now, near summer. In the mountains, the Dwarfes will be having a party, and the Ents will have gathered to have a good drink and a chat about things, as much as Ents can chat. However, you need not worry about dark creatures, Orcs and such will be hiding from the moon, those that aren't dead."

The boy nodded, smiling now. Aragorn smiled back, "The rangers will be out too." He murmered, voice tinged with longing, "Trecking over to their meetings, ready to fight while having a good time." The boy nodded again. Aragorn stood, then bent a kissed him, "Sleep peacefully my son." He said.

The boy closed his eyes. When Aragorn was almost at the door, he called out to him, "Ada?" the Dunudian turned, moonlight glinting his grey eyes, hair shining. "Yes?"

"Will you take me out and let me camp with you for a night?"

the man smiled, "If I'm allowed to, I'll take you out to the Rangers." The boy grinned back, already more than half asleep. 'If I'm allowed to.' Was his fathers way of saying, 'If Arwen will let us go alone.' Arwen had objected to the phrase. Rather strongly.

Closing the door, Aragorn made his way to his room. He caught up with Arwen halfway there. "You didn't mention the elfes." She said, "You're lucky he didn't mention Legolas." Estels eyes darkened. "Sit down with me and I'll tell you why." Sitting down on their chair in their room, he drew her to him. Sitting holding her, breathing her in, he was Estel again, only having to worry about who would catch him after his prank. Then, she gently turned his head to her, "Well Estel?" he frowned slightly. "The man doesn't shine over Elves at night any more, Arwen. You were their Evenstar, now they flock to the morning, and soon they will have sailed to the West, far away from here." Arwen nodded, it made sense. She was slightly startled when she felt water drip down into her hair. Was the palace leaking? Looking up, she saw tears welling up in his eyes, and rolling down his face into her hair. She kissed him, before saying, vehemently, "Estel, Aragorn, King of Gondor, Lord of my heart. I love you and wouldn't change places to go to the west without you. Better years of sorrow then an eternity of loneliness."

Smiling he hugged her to him, murmering, "Always my brave one, aren't you Arwen, always, always."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I'd be pleased with you if you flicked me a note, by pressing the agapanthus coloured button down there.

here's the rest of the song, as it was ment to be sung:

_Not on a snowy night _

_By star or candle light _

_nor by an angel band _

_there came to our dear land. _

_Chorus_

_ Te Harinui, Te Harinui _

_ Te Harinui, glad tidings of great joy _

_But on a summer day _

_within a quiet bay _

_the Maori people heard _

_the great and glorious word _

_chorus _

_The people gathered round _

_upon the grassy ground _

_and heard the preacher say _

_"I bring to you this day…" _

_chorus _

_Now in this blessed land _

_united heart and hand _

_we praise the glorious Birth _

_and sing to all the earth _

now send me a reveiw?

sderai


	2. Chapter 2

This wasn't going to have a second chapter, but you knwo how it is when you get attacked by Trombone players who are older than you, and better qualified to boot? The thing is, the song got sung, as it always does, then I was doing some research on maori music, and this turned up, and I'll work in the original lyrics to another story too, but for now, they placed themselves firmly here, and won't leave. stubborn things, songs.

Brought on by ANZAC day, late, I know, but thats what happens. and it's now updated! hopefully less spelling mistakes.

disclaimer: not mine. wish it were so. sorry.

* * *

"Ada! Ada! We were cleaning and look what we found. Can you read it for us? Mum won't." The boys, his boys thought Aragorn with a hint of pride, came in, clamouring for attention and holding a large and beautifully bound book between them. On the front, in large, embossed letters, were runes. Aragorn read them aloud, "'The childs dream' are you sure?" The children nodded, eagerly crowding round him. Standing from his seat on the floor (he was still a ranger at heart), Aragorn lead them back to the window seat. All three were son sitting there, comfortable on the cushions, sun shining on the thick white pages. Thankfully the rest of the writing was easier to read. Opening it, he found beautiful picture of fields, forests and Ranges with streams running down them. 

"There was an old man, who lived in the land." The poem began. As he read through them, the children gasped at the exquisite decorations, and the stories their fathers voice brought alive for them. After a while, Aragorn stopped. "Ada!" the complained, "Can't we please have a few more pages?" the man shook his head, "No, if you like the pictures so much, and are very good, I'll take you out for a night or two, alright?" The nodded, emphatically, just as Arwen came through the door.

"What have you planned?" she asked, worried. The man looked solemnly at his sons, "Nothing bad, I promise. We'll let you see if you can guess at the end of the week. Have you seen this book?" The elf glided closer, "Yes, a brief glimpse. What's in it?" The man flicked through the pages, talking as he did so. "Poems, rhymes, lots of pictures, and." Here he paused, looking at the unfamiliar writing, "Songs. Want to sing?" she shook her head, "I'd gladly hear you though. What about my boys, choose one with nice pictures."

Reverently, they turned the pages, choosing on ea rom a section with 'really good' pictures. It was marked as 'a song from the wars. International; Title, 'Now is the Hour.' Taking the book, he hummed a few bars. Then, swallowing, he began, his clear voice cutting through the room.

"Now is the Hour,

When we must say goodbye.

Soon you'll be sailing,

far across the sea.

While your away,

oh Please remember me.

When you return,

you'll find me waiting here."

Arwen, loking over his shoulder said, "There's more writing here, are they alternate words?" Aragorn tried to read them, "They aren't in any language I recognise.

Te iwi te, I-wi e te iwi e  
Ta hu-ri mai ra, Te nga-ka-u e  
Ki nga ku-pu, O te rongo pai  
He oranga O te iwi e

Haere ra, Te manu tangi pai  
E haere ana, Koe ki pamamao.  
Haere ra, Ka hoki mai ano,  
Kite tau, E tangi atu nei"

He murmered, his accent terrible. Arwen took the book off him, turned the page, "Here's more. It's to the same tune.'

"Pö atarau  
E moea iho nei  
E haere ana  
Koe ki pämamao

Haere rä  
Ka hoki mai anö  
Ki i te tau  
E tangi atu nei

On a moonlit night  
I see in a dream  
You're going  
To a distant land

Farewell,  
But return again  
To your loved one,  
Weeping here"

Aragorn sighed. "I wish I knew what language they were in." Arwen nodded, then turned to her two sons, who were now at the door, "Yes?"

"Please, can't we go, you and Ada can work out what those words mean any time, and where they come from, but we want to play, and it's sunny now." With a smile and a laugh, the whole family left, down the stairs and outside.

The book stayed lying on the chair, showing the words clearly in the sun.

"Farewell,  
But return again  
To your loved one,  
Weeping here"


End file.
